Un campamento diferente
by Merlina-Vulturi
Summary: El host club se va de campamento, pero las cosas no salen como se planearon. Haruhi y Mori solos en medio de una tormenta? Cualquier cosa puede pasar. Final Inesperado. / Mal summary, entren, lean y comenten. Mi primer fic, no sean malos. One-Shot /


**Disclaimer:** Tanto ouran, como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son parte del mundo creado por _**Bisco Hatori**_. Yo juego con ellos sin fines de lucro.

**Pareja:** Mori/Haru

**Palabras:** 4451

**Rated****:** M ( hay un pequeño lemmon )

**Advertencia:** Hay ligeros spoilers sobre el manga. Si solo viste el anime y esperas la segunda temporada, te advierto que quizás haya detalles que no comprendas.

**Un campamento Diferente**, _by Merlina Vulturi_

Narrador P.o.V.

**-¡El host club se va de campamento!** - grito a viva voz Tamaki. Kyouya lo miro frustrado, pues sabia que lo que el rey se proponía, de alguna u otra forma los obligaba a cumplir. Kaoru, Hikaru y Honey miraron interesados. Mori simplemente miraba indiferente, y Haruhi... Ella ni siquiera presto atención pues estaba comiendo sushi de Ootoro

**-¿Y de donde sacaste esa genial idea baka-o-sama?** - pregunto, aun mas frustrado, Kyouya

**-¡Okaasan! Pues, ayer en la noche, en mi afán por entender mejor el mundo de los plebeyos, me desvele viendo el ****Discovery****Channel****, y ****vi**** que muchos plebeyos aman ir a acampar a las montañas, ensuciarse sus pobres y precarias ropas y pasar frió en delgadas carpas..** - dijo muy pagado de si mismo, a su lado los gemelos hitachiin solo asentían, mientras que Honey que se había montado en los hombros de su primo y se imaginaba emocionado esas experiencias. Kyouya ya prevenía los gastos que esto provocaría, mientras que Haruri, poniendo atención a las últimas palabras del host principesco, solo pensó _"malditos ricos bastardos"_

**-Entonces pásalo bien Tamaki, y me traes fotos, por favor -** dijo molesta Haruhi. Ella no estaba dispuesta a ser le juguete de Tamaki. Y para evitar replicas, tomo su mochila y salio por la puerta de la tercera sala de música directo a su casa.

Al día siguiente, era viernes, el Instituto Ouran se encontraba en mantención, así que el fin de semana se alargaría un día para todos sus estudiantes. Haruhi, planeaba hacer la colada, dejar listos sus deberes, ir al supermercado y luego simplemente leer. Pero al despertar, algo en su interior le dijo que ese fin de semana seria diferente. Primero, porque misteriosamente toda su ropa habitual había desaparecido, y solo estaban a la vista femeninos vestidos con mucho encaje y vuelos. Y solo había dos chaquetas. Una parka negra con piel, regalo de la madre de los Hitachiin y un pequeño chaleco azul cielo. Agradecía estar en primavera y que no hiciera frió, pues de otra manera se estaría congelando pues la ropa no abríbaga nada. Opto por ponerse el vestido menos llamativo que logro encontrar, era de algodón, rosa suave con encaje en la espalda, era demasiado corto para su gusto, así que busco en su ropa interior unas calzas negras, regalo que Kyouya le trajo de su viaje a Paris. Las calzas le llegaban a la rodilla, así que se sintió menos desnuda. Gracias a Buda, sus converse no habían desaparecido, y opto por unas fucsias de caña alta, regalo de Mei. Al mirarse al espejo, se dio cuenta que no estaba mal. Solo esperaba que no apareciera nadie del Host Club y la viera así, pues eran capaces de quemar sus pantalones y poleras, para dejarla solo con vestidos y faldas, esas que su padre siempre le compraba y ella jamás usaba por gusto. Luego de haber tomado desayuno, se disponía a ir al supermercado, cuando su puerta se abrió estruendosamente, solo logro distinguir un remolino rojo cuando se vio sacada a la fuerza de su casa y mientras la bajaban por las escaleras, logro distinguir una limusina rolls-royce. Tanto ella, como sus vecinos del complejo habitacional, conocían bien ese auto. Era uno de los autos de la familia Ootori. Y solo significaba una cosa… Una vez más, contra su voluntad claramente, había sido raptada por sus "_queridos amigos"._

Dentro del auto, estaban todos sus amigos ya… Primero vio a Mori, que la miraba con un gesto de disculpa. Luego Kyouya estaba concentrado descargando información desde su portátil a una pequeña maquina de GPS. Honey comía pasteles de chocolate. Los gemelos se sentaron frente a ella, mirándola con gesto de diversión pues amaban ser ellos quien raptara a su única amiga. Y finalmente, Tamaki, estaba que rebotaba de felicidad en su asiento.

**-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO! ¿PORQUE UNA VEZ MAS ME RAPTARON? ¿Y QUE TIENEN USTEDES QUE VER CON LA DESAPARICION DE MI ROPA?-** Haruhi estaba roja de ira. Todos en el auto se asustaron, menos obviamente, Mori y Kyouya

**-Musume, tu Otousan reflexiono tus palabras de ayer, y no consideramos justo que fuéramos de campamento y la pasáramos bien sin ti. Así que tu Okaasan arreglo con Rankasan que este fin de semana la pasarías con nosotros en las montañas. ¿Musumeeeee dime su tu Otousan no es lindo? ¡Mira! Incluso tu Okaasan compro todo lo necesario. Tenemos las mejores carpas, sacos de dormir, sistema de GPS...**

**-¿Y quien demonios les dijo que yo quería ir con ustedes a su mugroso campamento? -** Haruhi estaba cada vez más furiosa. Tamaki estaba frió. Los gemelos miraban todo seriamente. Honey se concentro en Usa-chan. Kyouya se reía disimuladamente, pues contaba que Haruhi pusiera en su lugar a su amigo. Mori, al parecer seguía impasible...

**-Haruhi, por favor, déjalo. Vamos -** Fue la primera vez en el auto que Mori hablo. Haruhi lo miro, si Mori estaba de acuerdo, ella también lo estaría. Confiaba a ciegas en el criterio de Takashi Morinozuka.

**-Si mori-sempai. Si me lo pides amablemente como lo haces, Iré con gusto -** Haruhi sonreía tímidamente, pues Mori la intimidaba un poco

**-Hai** - Mori sonrió. Esa sonrisa paso desapercibida por todos, menos por su pequeño primo, quien sabia de los sentimientos de Takashi, y rogaba que este fin de semana algo ocurriera que el pudiera revelarle sus sentimientos a Haruhi. El resto del viaje en la limusina paso sin inconvenientes. Haruhi se relajo escuchando música en el pequeño aparato mp3 que le había regalado Kyouya en su cumpleaños _(cuando tamaki y hikaru le hicieron el mismo regalo xD)._ Los demás también se habían relajado. Tamaki dormía junto a Honey, Hikaru y Kaoru jugaban entre ellos en sus nintendos portátiles de última generación. Kyouya hacia cálculos en su inseparable libreta y Mori… ¿Estaba mirándola? NO... Tenia que ser un error... Se hizo la desentendida y cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por la música de . Escuchaba la canción Shirushi, cuando por algún motivo, le recordó un poco a Mori.

_(Es un fragmento y esta traducida, la original esta cantada en Japonés)_

_**...**_

_**Cariño, Cariño…**_

_**Te he visto desde muchos ángulos diferentes**_

_**Todos ellos espléndidos, me has enseñado lo que es el amor.**_

_**Ahora me intentas enseñar con técnicas sutiles**_

_**Que tu incertidumbre es un límite de precaución**_

_**Para que no te hieran.**_

_**...**_

_"¿Que demonios? ¿Canciones románticas pensando en su Sempai?"_ Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Haruhi al percatarse de la dirección en que corría su mente. Pero de cierta forma, le representaba. Haruhi felizmente podía jactarse de ser una de las pocas personas que conocían realmente a Mori. Aunque muchas veces sus facciones no cambiaban mucho, sus ojos eran la cara de su alma y solo con ellos podía decir si estaba triste, feliz, cansado… En realidad, solo Haruhi, Honey, Kyouya y Satoshi podían identificar sus cambios de estado. Para el resto del mundo, Takashi Morinozuka, alias Mori, era un tipo impávido que solo vivía para proteger y hacer feliz a su primo, que no tenia preocupaciones propias mas que servir a la familia Haninozuka, y sobretodo serle fiel al pequeño Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

Con todos estos pensamientos, Haruhi no se percato que la limusina se había detenido. Al mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta que estaban en la entrada de un parque nacional, habilitado con guardias y todas las comodidades que exigían sus ricachones amigos _"Porque demonios no pueden ser como la gente normal_" pensó Haruhi, mientras sentía como una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

Agradeció que por algún momento sus amigos se hayan controlado y solo llevaron lo necesario en unas mochilas de alguna marca americana de montañismo que ella no reconoció. Hasta que Hikaru le entrego una pequeña mochila negra…

**-Hei Haru-chan, ¿porque esa cara? ¡Es tu ropa! ¿O creías que Ranka-san te dejaría sin ropa? Aunque por lo que puedo ver, escondió el resto... Hey... ¿Acaso esa no es la chaqueta que te regalo mi madre?**

**-Siiii Hika - grito Kaoru tomándole fotos a Haruhi con su celular - ¡Mamá estará feliz al saber que no desprecias sus regalos!**

**-Perdonen que interrumpa su "instructiva conversación sobre los sentimientos de sus regalos", que por cierto veo que haruhi también usa uno de los míos, pero debemos caminar a campo traviesa unas horas por un sendero para llegar a un claro que nos indicaron seria perfecto para armar el campamento - **Como siempre Kyouya teniendo todo fríamente calculado. Tomo de la oreja a un Tamaki que había empezado a plantar setas pues se deprimía al ser ignorado por su musume. El peculiar grupo de 7 amigos empezó a caminar por un pequeño sendero que a veces ser perdía entre una salvaje vegetación, siendo guiados por la GPS que llevaba en sus manos Kyouya. A su lado iba un impaciente Tamaki que no dejaba de mirar la GPS pensando que quizás se podrían perder. Los gemelos como siempre iban en las espaldas de su rey, mortificándolo con apocalípticas ideas de alguna inexistente tragedia. Honey iba con su cámara digital fotografiando todo lo que le parecía bonito, pues desde que era pequeño que no acampaba. Mori iba escuchando música tranquilamente mientras seguía a sus amigos, dado que el llevaba lo mas pesado, iba caminando con mas lentitud de la habitual. Haruhi cerraba la caravana, pues el delgado vestido que llevaba constantemente se le enredaba con las ramas rebeldes de los árboles y no quería ser blanco de burlas de los gemelos ni de la excesiva preocupación de su rubio medio-francés sempai. No se dio cuenta que se había retrasado y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos, pero con su mala suerte, tropezó con una piedra al costado de una pequeña pendiente, para intentar no caerse, se agarro de Mori quien era el mas cercano, pero este al ir distraído no pudo aplicar la fuerza suficiente y ambos jóvenes cayeron por la pendiente. Por suerte no era muy inclinada. Aun así, mientras caían, Haruhi se preparaba mentalmente para recibir el impacto, pero se sintió atraída por una fuerza superior a la gravedad y quedo firmemente sujeta por unos musculosos brazos, hasta que sintió un suave impacto. Cerró los ojos de impresión y se aferro mas al torneado cuerpo de Mori, sentía demasiado bien su anatomía. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró frente con el. Habían caído y al parecer nadie se había percatado, pues no se escuchaba mas ruido que sus respiraciones agitadas y algunos pájaros. Luego de unos minutos inmóviles, donde intentaban ordenar sus mentes, se separaron.

**-Haruhi... NE... ¿te cuentras bien?** - pregunto un ruborizado mori, pues se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que había estado del cuerpo de haruhi

**-Si Mori-Sempai, muchas gracias por amortiguar mi caída -** haruhi se inclino rápidamente como era la costumbre

**-Haruhi**

**-¿Si?**

**-Dime Takashi**

**-¿NE? -** Haruhi estaba desconcertada, las únicas personas que le decían así eran Honey y Satoshi, pero se sentía tan agradecida que no lo pensó demasiado **- Si mori... Perdón, Si Takashi... ¿Te parece si buscamos a los chicos? En cuanto se percaten de nuestra ausencia se pondrán como locos**

**-Hai -** Mori sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, se sentía en paz. Estaba junto a la chica que amaba, solos los dos en un sitio de sueños.

Por otro lado, el resto de los chicos ni siquiera se habían percatado de la ausencia de sus amigos, pues el sistema de GPS de Kyouya había tenido un repentino fallo y no funcionaba, así que mientras Kyouya intentaba repararlo, Tamaki llenaba el bosque de setas, los gemelos no le tomaron importancia y se recostaron a dormir, mientras que Honey sacaba de su mochila unos pasteles de reserva que había traído...

**-NE, Haru-chan, ¿quieres unas fresas? -** silencio, no se escucho respuesta **- ¿Haru-chan? NE... Takashi, ¿haz visto a haru-chan? ¿Takashi? ¿Donde estas? **- mas silencio... - **TAMA-CHAN! HARUHI Y TAKASHI NO ESTAN.**

Y por un segundo ese espacio del bosque se congelo. Tamaki dejo de plantar setas y miro horrorizado a Honey. Los gemelos despertaron de un golpe. Hasta el indiferente de Kyouya miro sorprendido. Y comenzó el caos. Los 5 chicos guardaron todo lo que habían sacado de sus mochilas e intentaron recordar por donde habían venido para retroceder sus pasos. El problema es que todos iban distraídos en algo y no notaron la dirección en que se dirigían.

En otro sitio del bosque, Haruhi y Mori caminaban en círculos. Por más que gritaban buscando a sus amigos, ni siquiera lograron encontrar el camino donde habían andado. Lentamente empezó a oscurecer, y a lo lejos se veía venir una tormenta. Haruhi se paralizo. No habían pronosticado lluvia ni nada y todos en el club ya sabían de su miedo a los rayos. Sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía. Luego de 10 minutos, cuando logro reaccionar, se dio cuenta que Mori había comenzado a instalar una carpa que parecía mas una cabaña. Se veía resistente y al parecer seria capaz de aguantar un gran aguacero, pero dudaba mucho que fuera insonorizada.

**-Takashi... ¿Esa carpa, capacidad para cuantas personas es?**

**-10 Personas. Era la carpa que usaríamos todos -** Mori seguía trabajando a sus máxima capacidad, pues quería tener a Haruhi resguardada lo antes posible. Además pensaba en alguna forma de evitar que escuchara los truenos. Pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no veía solución viable, y francamente, se resigno a simplemente abrazarla y tratar de consolarla de esa forma. **- Haruhi. Esta listo. Deje las cosas adentro. Entra por favor, el cielo se caerá y no quiero que pesques una pulmonía.**

**-Hai. Muchas gracias Takashi -** Rápidamente Haruhi se inclino y entro lo más rápido que pudo a la carpa. Una vez adentro, Mori entro también y comenzó a cerrar la carpa. Haruhi contó como mínimo 5 cierres diferentes en diferentes direcciones. Al parecer la carpa estaba bien sellada a los diferentes agentes climáticos. _"Malditos ricos bastardos. Quizás cuantos miles de yenes gastaron en estas cosas"._ Pero también agradeció internamente la carpa, pues no se mojarían con la lluvia... Ante este pensamiento su mente hizo clic... Si esta carpa la usarían todos, y se venia una tormenta ¿Donde dormirían sus otros amigos perdidos en el bosque?** - Eee... Takashi-Sempai, NE... ¿Sabes si por casualidad Kyouya tuvo la precaución de traer otra carpa?**

**-Hai. Si por algún motivo necesitamos donde guardar nuestras cosas llevo una carpa para dos personas, que llevaba Tamaki en su mochila. ¿Te preocupas por ellos?**

**-¡PORSUPUESTO! Se viene una tormenta y mientras nosotros que somos dos estamos en esta gran carpa, ellos que son 5 dormirán todos apretados... Si no me hubiera retrasado, no habríamos caído y seguiríamos todos juntos... ¡MALDITA SEA ES MI CULPA!**

**-No. Haruhi. No es tu culpa. Quizás ellos se devolvieron. No te preocupes -** Y sin previo aviso, la abrazo. El abrazo como jamás se había permitido hacerlo. No había nadie a su alrededor que pudiera interrumpirlos. Ni gemelos demoníacos, ni medio franceses sicópatas, ni primos con problemas de estaturas, ni menos un rey de sombras que todo lo calculaba. Estaban solos ellos dos. Y era algo que Takashi Morinozuka no iba a desaprovechar. Haruhi en un principio se mostró sorprendida con el abrazo repentino de su Sempai, pero poco a poco lo fue respondiendo, hasta llegar al punto que quien los viera no sabia donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Estaban fundidos y no había nada que los pudiera separar... excepto, tal vez…

**-HAAAAAAA...** - Si, el primer trueno. Haruhi soltó repentinamente a Mori. Ella sabia lo que se venia. Luego del primer trueno, seguían muchos más. Y posiblemente aquella tormenta durara toda la maldita noche. Mori rápidamente tomo una caja y saco un colchón auto-inflable (de esos que aprietas un botón y paff se inflan solitos). Por lo que Haruhi vio, era lo suficientemente grande como para que 3 personas pudieran dormir cómodamente. También vio que Mori saco un saco de dormir, lo abrió completamente y lo estiro en el centro del colchón.

**-Haruhi. Por favor necesito tu saco**

-**Hai -** Haruhi se apresuro lo más que sus temblorosas manos le permitieron. Tuvo que sacar la ropa de su mochila pues alguien había dejado el saco de dormir al fondo de esta. Una vez afuera, Mori rápidamente unió ambos, dejando así un mullido saco doble de dormir. Haruhi no lo pensó dos veces y se hundió dentro del saco, se tapo hasta el pelo y se quedo en posición fetal esperando que la tormenta acabara rápidamente. Pero no contaba con sentir como la otra parte del saco se abría e ingresaba a el un Chico de 1.92 de estatura. Se quedo quieta, pues no quería parecer débil frente a su sempai. Hasta que se sintió otro trueno. Haruhi se estremeció violentamente, y por tercera vez en aquel día, se sintió entre los brazos de Mori. El chico, guiado en parte por sus sentimientos y en parte por sus hormonas, al verla tan vulnerable, no dudo en abrazarla y demostrarle que no estaba sola. Se sentía tan bien tenerla a su alcance. Podía sentir perfectamente su delicado cuerpo entre el suyo. No entendía como todo el instituto creía que era un hombre. Sus pechos quizás fueran pequeños, pero definitivamente no era plana. Además tenía una cintura demasiado estrecha para ser masculina, y sus caderas eran suaves y redondeadas. Inhalo su piel, y tenia un tenue aroma a lavanda. No se dio cuenta cuando sus rostros se encontraron frente a frente.

El ébano y la caoba se fundieron en la mirada de los chicos. No se movieron, se quedaron a centímetros de la boca de su compañero, quizás evaluando la situación. Hasta que un nuevo trueno hizo que haruhi involuntariamente se abalanzara hacia delante, chocando por error sus labios a los de su Sempai. Este a su vez se quedo estático, no quería romper el contacto, pero tampoco estaba seguro de seguir avanzando. Haruhi por primera vez en su vida, se vio tomada por un deseo extraño que le enviaban sus hormonas. Y lentamente separo sus labios para acariciarlos con los labios de Mori. El se dio cuenta rápidamente de las intenciones de Haruhi y empezaron a besarse. Primero lentamente, disfrutando la sensación, conociéndose. Luego de separarse, ambos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, y notaron un brillo diferente en ambas miradas. Esta vez fue mori el de la iniciativa. Sabiendo que pronto habría otro trueno, decidió mantener a Haruhi con su mente ocupada. Tomo salvajemente a Haruhi, pocisionandola bajo su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla, esta vez de forma mas agresiva.

Estuvieron así bastante tiempo, cuando sentían que les comenzaba a faltar el aire, separaron sus bocas, pero mori comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras sentía como su masculinidad iba tomando vida. Haruhi a su vez tenía la mente concentrada solo en disfrutar las nuevas sensaciones que acababa de descubrir, mientras sentía en su vientre bajo una gran burbuja calida que necesitaba ser enfriada. Las manos de la chica comenzaron a acariciar la espalda del moreno, primero tímidamente sobre su polera, para volverse más ambiciosas y comenzar a indagar lo que había bajo ella. Soltó un gemido al sentir su espalda calida y musculosa gracias a las horas de entrenamiento en su dojo familiar. En reacción a esto, Mori comenzó a sentir un calor desconocido para el, y en un impulso hormonal se saco la polera arrojándola al otro extremo de la carpa donde estaban las mochilas de ambos. A pesar de que Haruhi había visto a Mori y a otros chicos antes sin polera, esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez podía mirar libremente a su compañero y notar cada detalle. Además el ambiente caldeado hacia que pequeñas gotas de sudor se posicionaran entre su abdomen maravillosamente bien definido. Mori se sintió algo cohibido a la curiosa mirada de la castaña, y nuevamente comenzó a besarla, pero esta vez fue el quien recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo sobre su vestido.

En un arranque infantil, considero injusto que solo el estuviera desnudo de la cintura para arriba, y tomo el vestido de Haruhi y lo saco rápidamente sobre su cabeza, dejándola solo en un sujetador rosa. La chica intento cubrirse, pues nunca ningún hombre además de su padre la habían visto así, pero una gentil mano la detuvo, mori con su miraba le pidió permiso para admirarla, ella con un seco asentimiento de cabeza afirmo. Lentamente pocisiono sus manos en su espalda y libero sus pechos de su sujetador de rosado. Para el no había imagen mas perfecta que aquella. Su piel blanca y cremosa contrastaba con sus pezones pequeños y rosados, erectos por las sensaciones que recorrían su espalda. De repente sintió la lengua áspera de Mori lamiendo su seno derecho mientras con una mano masajeaba el otro. Haruhi lanzo un gemido profundo y gutural, que éxito más al chico. Una vez más volvieron a besarse, mientras restregaban sus cuerpos frenéticamente. En un pensamiento sincronizado, sintieron que la ropa que les quedaba sobraba.

Mori en un rápido movimiento despojo a haruhi de sus calzas y la dejo expuesta solo en una pequeña tanga negra. El intento sacarse los pantalones, pero al seguir en el saco de dormir, decidió abrirlo y usarlo solo como frazada cuando fuera necesario. Arranco sus pantalones y quedo en unos ajustados boxers azules, que según haruhi, contrastaba fantásticamente con su bronceada piel. Afuera la tormenta se había apaciguado, pero dentro de esa carpa ni siquiera se percataron del clima. Siguieron besándose, simplemente con un par de telas que escuetamente cubrían sus cuerpos y separaban sus sexos que estaban deseosos de encontrarse. El miembro de mori palpitaba fuertemente, exigiendo ser liberado de su cárcel de tela. La intimidad de Haruhi estaba húmeda y caliente, lista para recibir por primera vez a un hombre. Tímidamente tomo el elástico de los boxers de mori, y lentamente los bajo, despojándolo de su única prenda. El se sintió libre por fin, y no perdió la oportunidad de terminar de desnudar a haruhi. Se separaron y sus miradas se encontraron, ambos irradiaban fuego, el deseo estaba marcado tanto en sus miradas como en sus auras. Ninguno emitió palabra o sonido, pues simplemente no eran necesarios. Tanto sus sentimientos como sus deseos estaban expuestos frente al otro. Ante la incertidumbre de saber que hacer, Mori se sentó en el colchón y espero a que haruhi diera el primer paso.

Ella al verlo comprendo lo que quiso decirle con su cuerpo, y se acerco a el, sentándose a horcajadas en sus caderas. Sus sexos se rozaron ligeramente, enviando una corriente eléctrica al cuerpo de ambos. Haruhi cerró sus ojos y hecho hacia atrás su cabeza, exponiendo todo su cuello. Mori siguiendo sus instinto lo beso lentamente, pasando su lengua por su yugular palpitante mientras con sus manos acomodaba lentamente a haruhi hacia su entrada, preparándola para lo que se venia. Cuando la sintió lo suficientemente húmeda, tanto como hacer menos dolorosa su primera experiencia, lentamente introdujo su miembro en su cavidad, meciéndose lentamente hasta llegar a su himen, aquella barrera que protegía la dulce virginidad de la chica. De una sola estocada la atravesó, sintió como se estremecía, así que se quedo unos segundos esperando que Haruhi se recuperara. Pero ella no había sentido dolor, su cuerpo estaba tan lleno de endorfinas que el placer aplaco totalmente cualquier rastro de dolor. Lentamente empezaron a acoplarse, meciéndose en el cuerpo del otro. Mori comenzó a entrar y salir cada vez mas rápido, sintiendo que en cualquier minuto podría derramarse por completo dentro de ella. Haruhi chocaba sus caderas al compás que le marcaba su compañero, mientras sentía que aquella burbuja se expandía más y peligraba con acabar su cordura. Un par de movimientos más de ambos y Haruhi sintió su primer orgasmo. Mori al sentir como las pareces de ella se contraían en su miembro, exploto dentro de ella. Se quedaron abrazos, y se recostaron. Luego de unos minutos, ninguno estaba seguro de que decir. Haruhi se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que había pasado. Le había entregado su virginidad al mayor de sus Sempai, y lo peor es que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Pues se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el. Pero no sabia que había significado para el.

**-Takashi. Perdóname si arruino el momento. Pero necesito saber que significo esto para ti.** - Haruhi ante la incertidumbre estaba que rompía en llanto

**-Haruhi. Perdón. Estoy enamorado de ti** - Y el estoico moreno se ruborizo furiosamente. Le había revelado sus más íntimos sentamientos a la chica que secretamente amaba. Solo esperaba que ella supiera perdonarlo, pues creía que para ella aquello no había significado lo mismo para el. Mayor fue su sorpresa al sentir como la chica lo beso dulcemente, dándole a entender que sentía lo mismo. El gustoso respondió el beso, y nuevamente se entregaron a sus instintos más bajos, pero esta vez suspirando palabras de amor y haciéndose promesas. Aquella noche, en esa parte del bosque, Haruhi y mori se entregaron varias veces más. Aprovechando su momento de intimidad y liberando aquellos sentamientos que tenían reprimidos.

Pero mientras ellos estaban cómodos y "calientitos" en una carpa. 5 chicos durmieron apretados en una pequeña carpa iglú de dos personas, además la lluvia les mojo toda su ropa y sus mochilas. Pero nada de eso les importo mucho, pues estaban desesperados buscando a sus "_amigos perdidos"_. Temprano en la mañana un muy despierto tamaki levanto a todos, incluyendo al rey de presión baja y sangre fría. Cerca del medio día, luego de caminar buscando una salida o alguna señal de sus amigos, se encontraron con un pequeño prado, donde estaba instala su carpa. Los chicos estaban tan felices que arrojaron sus mochilas y corrieron para adentrarse en la carpa. Pero su sorpresa fue superior al encontrar a unos muy dormidos Haruhi y Mori, abrazados y desnudos, cubiertos solo sus partes bajas por un olvidado saco de dormir abierto. Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru entraron en shock, Kyouya se sorprendió y rápidamente salio de hay, lamentándose no haber aprovechado antes la oportunidad que tuvo con Haruhi, mientras que el pequeño Honey saco a sus paralizados amigos del lugar, y ante una shokeada mirada de Kyouya, saco un celular y llamo a los guardias del bosque para que los rastrearan.

**-Mitsukuni, se puede saber, ¿Por que si tenias un celular, no lo dijiste antes y nos hiciste mojarnos y dormir unos encima de otros?**

**-Kyo-chan. NE. Takashi y Haru-Chan necesitaban estar solos. Además, ¿no crees que se veían lindos? -** y se sentó a esperar mientras sacaba de su mochila un envase hermético con pastel de chocolate.

**+++FIN+++**

_Konnichi wa! _

_Mi primer fic por fin salio a la luz! Me costo varios días escribiendo un poco, mas revisiones, pero buee, estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Esta pareja aunque no es mi favorita ( soy kyoharu hasta la muerte ) me pareció divertido jugar con ellos._

_Ahora unas aclaraciones. Si alguien leyó y no sabe quien es Satoshi. Es un personaje que por algún motivo suprimieron en el anime. Es el hermano menor de mori y compañero de grado de yasuchika ( hermano menor de honey )._

_Aaaah.. antes de olvidarlo. La canción que agregue se llama "shirushi" y es el tema principal del dorama "14 sai no haha". Les recomiendo que vean el dorama!_


End file.
